


Hidden Desires

by SloaneDestler



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, But Mostly Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inanimate Object Sex, Love, Mannequin, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mirror Bride, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Some angst, Voyeurism, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneDestler/pseuds/SloaneDestler
Summary: Erik and Christine are newly married and working on building their relationship, when she happens upon Erik in a compromising position one night. How will Christine feel about what she accidentally discovered?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Erik/Christine/Mannequin, Mannequin/Erik
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeickoGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeickoGarbage/gifts).



> This piece was directly inspired by some gorgeous nsfw-art done by the very talented GeickoGarbage. Thank you for letting me base this off your work, and I hope I did it justice!

Christine lay awake, alone in her bedroom in the house by the lake, unable to sleep as the same thoughts that had been plaguing her of late raced through her head. She had been Erik’s bride for three months now, but he still had yet to make her his _wife._

When she agreed to marry him so that he would let Raoul go free, the thought of him bedding her had terrified her, causing her to practically shake throughout their wedding as she dreaded what was to come that night. But when they returned to Erik’s home after the ceremony, he had merely asked permission to kiss her forehead. After she had agreed mechanically, sure that he intended to do much more than that, he had simply pressed his lips to her and then escorted her to her bedroom door, bidding her good night.

Christine spent the next days certain that Erik would enforce his rights as her husband at any time, but he never so much as touched her again. After two weeks had passed, she began to believe that Erik had no intention of ever taking her to bed, and that he was merely content to have her as a companion, and her relief was so great she nearly wept.

Once she was over her fear that she would have to submit to her husband, though, changes in her and Erik’s relationship started happening, so gradually that Christine barely noticed them at first. Or maybe more accurately, they started to revert to the much more pleasant friendship that they had once had. Erik resumed giving her singing lessons, still intent that she would be a prima donna one day, and it wasn’t long before the bond they felt over music was back at the forefront of their interactions.

Soon they were once again spending nearly all their free time enjoying each other’s company, either taking turns reading to one another aloud or simply sitting together, each with their own book, in comfortable silence in the evenings. Sometimes they would play games, or Erik would entertain her with some of the many card tricks that he knew. Every night, Erik would walk her to her door and earnestly bid her good night, always closing with “I love you, Christine.” And she was surprised to find that that love no longer felt like the threat it had in their more recent time together, but more like the warm comfort she used to feel when her angel told her of his love.

One night, before he turned to leave her at the door, she shyly stopped him. “Erik, you may kiss my forehead goodnight, if you would like.” Christine pretended not to notice the wet gleam in his eyes as he reverently did as she suggested.

The next night, when she stopped him again and he realized she had meant he could kiss her forehead every night, not just the once, his tears slipped down his face before he could stop them.

And a week later, when she answered his pledge with a whispered “I love you too, Erik,” he couldn’t stop a sob from escaping his throat. And she did love him, Christine realized. She always had, but her expectations of what her life would look like, and of the type of man she felt others expected her to marry had not matched up with their reality, and she had denied her feelings in pursuit of the life she thought she was supposed to want.

But despite everything, they were now husband and wife, and while life with Erik would never be easy, she was happy to be with him. By being married to him, she could not only keep but continue to advance in her opera career, and she had her dear friend and angel back in her life. It probably didn’t hurt that Erik was an attentive husband who loved buying her gifts and always seemed determined to make her life comfortable, down to the smallest detail.

However, over the last month or so, something had changed for Christine. She started having daydreams about Erik kissing her on her mouth instead of on her forehead. After a week or so of that, the daydreams advanced to him accompanying her into her room. And over the last week or so, she had started imagining the things they might do once he was in her room.

In reality, though, there was no sign of any of these things happening. Erik seemed to be content to be her friend, to the point Christine wondered if he truly wasn’t interested in her in that manner. This very evening, she had decided the best thing to do was to simply find out, and when he leaned down to kiss her forehead, she had tilted her head back and tried to raise her lips to his. With his superior height and quick reflexes, he had pulled back before she was able to make contact, and fled down the hall before she was even able to move.

When she heard his bedroom door open, she supposed she had her answer. Not only did Erik seem to have no interest in her physically, just the thought of their lips touching had made him run away. Shoulders slumping, she entered her room to prepare for bed.

*****

Erik nearly ran down the hallway to his bedroom, mind swirling madly. What had his dear Christine been thinking, to lean her head back like that? Why, his horrible lips had nearly touched hers! It was all Erik could do to keep himself from her as it was, he mused. The sight of her plump lips just slightly opened, as though she wanted Erik’s kiss, had almost been more temptation than he could bear. He had barely been able to restrain himself from falling on her like a ravening beast, and still the thought of her just down the hall taunted him. 

Desperately trying to restrain himself, his eyes fell on the cabinet in the corner of his room, one that hadn’t been opened since Christine became his bride. No, he told himself, it was too disgusting, surely no normal man would ever do what he was considering. Yes, he had in the past, of course, but that was different. Erik was a husband now, and his sweet wife was just feet away from him. Still, he reasoned, if it kept him from going to her, terrifying her, maybe it was worth it. With a nod, he decided. He would wait until enough time had passed that she would certainly have fallen asleep, and then Erik would do what he must to protect his Christine.

*****

Christine lay wide awake in her empty bed, unable to stop running the scene from earlier through her head again and again. Erik had told her many times that he loved her, and they were married, so why wouldn’t he want to kiss her? Did he just not think of her romantically? Or maybe he had no interest in kissing _anyone?_ There was another possibility that occurred to her as well - she knew some men were interested in other men romantically, so that could be the reason.

But one final scenario gave her hope. What if Erik did indeed want to kiss her, but was too shy? She knew he hadn’t had an easy life, and probably had little to no experience with romance. Maybe she just needed to let him know in no uncertain terms that she was ready to take their relationship to another level. Too impatient to wait until the next day to find out, she slipped from her bed and pulled her dressing gown on over her chemise before leaving her room to seek out her husband.

When she didn’t find him in the library or the music room, she decided he must be in his bedroom, which was odd, because she didn’t hear organ music. Erik didn’t sleep very much normally, but maybe he had decided to try to get some rest. At least he had listened to her request to get rid of that horrid coffin he used to sleep in and had replaced it with a normal bed.

As she approached his room, Christine was surprised to see that the door was open a crack, letting some light spill out. Just as she raised her hand to knock, she froze as she heard Erik’s voice speaking in a conversational manner. Surely he couldn’t have someone in his room with him?

Putting her eye to the crack in the door, she barely held in a gasp. Laying on Erik’s bed was the mannequin she had only seen once before, although that occasion was burned in her memory. Now, however, the figure wore nothing at all instead of a wedding dress, Christine noted dully. Still trying to process exactly what she was looking at, she started when Erik took the mannequin’s hand and started stroking it.

“Are you comfortable, my dear?” Christine flinched guiltily at his words - did he know she was outside his door? But no, it seemed he didn’t, since he then trailed his fingers over the doll’s breast. “Do you like that, my Christine? You are so kind to let Erik touch you like this.”

Christine was completely frozen in place by the door. This was certainly the most shocking thing she had ever seen - was Erik pretending the doll was _her?_

She had her answer a moment later. Erik opened a small jar that was sitting on the table next to his bed and appeared to moisten his fingers with whatever was in it. To Christine’s mortification, he moved to the doll and started rubbing his hand between its _thighs_. “Oh, Christine,” he crooned, “you’re so wet here, so wet for your husband.”

This was disgusting! Christine told herself to leave at once - surely no decent woman would subject herself to watching her husband do lewd things to a mannequin. She would retreat to her room at once, she decided, eyes glued to Erik’s long fingers as they trailed over the doll. How would they feel if he touched _her_ like that? Without further thought, she found herself running her fingers over the front of her robe, feeling her tightly budded nipples. That felt so good that next she was moving one hand to the triangle between her legs, beginning to rub a little over her dressing gown.

Although she was quickly getting lost in the scene before her, imagining herself as the doll, what Erik did next surprised her. He positioned the figure’s legs wide apart, and lowered his pants just enough that Christine could see his entire backside. When he lowered himself over the doll and began to thrust against it, that was more than Christine could take. Stifling a gasp, she whirled away from the door, but she didn’t go far. Back pressed up against the wall to the left of Erik’s door, she listened to the forbidden sounds coming from inside the bedroom as she bunched up the hem of her dressing gown in one hand so she could slide the other over the slick folds between her legs.

Erik was groaning, uttering words she very much wanted to hear him saying to her, forbidden words that she had never even imagined he knew, let alone would utter. “Oh, Christine, your cunt is so tight for your Erik, isn’t it?” he bit out, as though he were laboring. Feeling her legs give out, she let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting with her knees up and legs spread apart, fingers working feverishly. Although she had touched herself before, it had certainly never been this intense, and she was quickly becoming lost to the sensations as she listened to Erik pretend to have his way with her, by now apparently thrusting so hard that a rhythmic clapping noise was coming from inside his room.

She brought a finger from her other hand to her lips, biting it to keep from crying out as she felt her crisis drawing nearer. Christine was hot and flushed all over, and by now she had worked two fingers inside herself as another teased the sensitive pearl at the top of her channel. The next words from Erik drove her to her peak. 

“Ah, Christine! Ah! You like it, don’t you, when your Erik takes you like this!”

It was a good thing she had thought to bite her finger, because that was the only thing that stopped her from crying out Erik’s name and begging him to pleasure her as she orgasmed.

*****

Throughout what proved to be a rather boring rehearsal the next day, all Christine could think about was the scene she had accidentally witnessed the previous night. Was Erik even now down in their home, rubbing himself against that doll and moaning her name? Though she knew she should be scandalized, she _wasn’t._ The idea that Erik wanted her that much was intoxicating, and her reaction to what she had seen had certainly cleared away any lingering doubts she might have had about being intimate with Erik. She had a feeling Erik was never going to approach her, so it was going to be up to her if she wanted their relationship to advance.

Christine just wished she knew how to make that happen.

*****

That evening after supper, when Erik joined her in the library, Christine was waiting for him on the sofa, instead of the chair she usually sat on next to his by the fireplace. Erik glanced around when he saw her chair empty. When his gaze landed on her, she patted the seat next to her, her mouth dry. “I thought we could read over here tonight, Erik.” When he hesitated, she patted the seat again. “Won’t you join me?”

Unable to refuse a direct request from her, Erik selected the book he had been reading and joined her on the sofa, but he feared he would be unable to concentrate with his darling wife so close. He opened the book and stared at it uncomprehendingly, only to be startled a moment later by Christine sliding closer to him. When he looked at her in surprise, she stared back at him with a look he couldn’t decipher in her lovely eyes, but she merely said, “I’m just a little cold.”

His immediate impulse was to get up and get a blanket for her, but she stopped him with a hand on his leg. While he stared in confusion, she sidled even closer. “No, don’t get up. I just thought you could put your arm around me.” When he lifted his blank stare to her face, she had to hold back a laugh at how stunned he looked, and taking a chance she lifted his arm and snuggled right up against his side. “Is this all right, Erik?”

When he nodded mutely, still looking dazed, every feminine instinct Christine possessed told her she was on the right path here. Deciding to be bold, she moved again, this time moving herself to sit sideways across his lap. Erik’s entire body stiffened even more, but again he didn’t protest. “Is this all right?” she asked again, in what she hoped was a seductive whisper. Erik repeated his nod, still staring into her eyes. Leaning closer, she moved her lips so they were nearly touching his. “Is this all right?” she asked for the third time, and this time his thin lips parted ever so slightly, but before he could reply she pressed her mouth to his.

Erik felt truly frozen in place, helpless to move away from Christine’s sweet kiss but unable to return it. But when his dear girl pulled back just the slightest bit and whispered, “Please, Erik, kiss me,” he was lost. He returned her kiss, hesitant at first, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned, he forgot himself and soon they were kissing passionately, tongues invading one another’s mouths and hands running all over the other’s body. 

When Christine finally broke off the kiss, they just sat there for a moment, both breathing heavily. Then she moved off his lap to stand before him. “Well, I think I’m ready to retire.”

Erik looked away, struggling to compose himself enough to bid her good evening, but to his surprise he felt her small hand grasping his, and when she pulled on it as though she wanted him to rise, he did, helpless to refuse Christine as always. Mystified by what she was doing, he let himself be led to her bedroom.

Christine was thrilled at how well her first real attempt at seduction was going. She had thought Erik would be more resistant to her advances, at least initially, but he seemed to be content to follow her lead, at least so far. When they reached her bedroom, she didn’t hesitate but went straight to the bed, still holding Erik’s hand. Hopping up on the high mattress, she sat before him and pulled him in for another kiss that quickly became passionate.

By now Erik was certain he was dreaming, but kissing Christine was a dream he was content to let go on forever. However, when she started to lean back on the bed, pulling him with her, he had to stop this. Drawing back, he looked at her with a question in his eyes. “Christine?” 

She couldn’t want this, he was surely deluding himself. But she looked at him with the most amazing look in her beautiful eyes, and said words he had never thought to hear from her. “Erik, please. I...I want you. Don’t you want me?” That question was so ridiculous that he let out a sharp laugh, but regretted it immediately when he saw the hurt look on her face.

“Christine, of course Erik wants _you,_ but he didn’t think you would ever want _him.”_ At his words, a very feminine smile formed on her lips, and without another word she pulled him down on top of her.

Once they had divested her of her clothing, Erik seemed intent on exploring her body, and Christine was more than happy to let him. He seemed fascinated with her breasts, teasing her nipples into tight points before taking them into his mouth while he slid his hand between her legs. When he praised her for how wet she was, she couldn’t help remembering the things she had overheard him say to the mannequin, but those thoughts certainly didn’t seem to put a damper on her arousal - if anything, it might have increased it, she thought.

But when he found the little pearl at the top of her channel, any thoughts flew out of her head altogether. Soon his long fingers brought her to orgasm, and while she was still spasming, he slowly entered her, gently thrusting a few times until he joined her.

After Erik had helped her clean up, he hesitated, clearly torn about something. Sensing his doubts, Christine simply raised her arms to him and drew him under the covers with her. He slowly enfolded her in his arms, and she fell asleep as Erik stroked her blonde curls and softly hummed a lullaby.

*****

Over the next few weeks, they discovered that while their first time making love had been pleasant, it was nothing compared to what they experienced as they grew more familiar with one another. Christine often spent much of her time at rehearsals daydreaming of the things she and Erik did together, and coming up with more ideas she wanted to try, all of which her husband seemed delighted to participate in. To her great satisfaction, Erik even grew comfortable enough to remove his mask and clothing when making love to her, although they had to work up to that in stages. 

For his part, Erik had never been happier. It never ceased to amaze him that Christine liked the things he did to her so much. His little wife was surprisingly inventive at lovemaking, and he was more than happy to oblige her. He had quickly learned that Christine liked when he used his mouth between her legs more than anything, quickly coming undone when he kissed and licked her there before taking her sweet little clit in his mouth and suckling it.

But even more incredibly, it seemed Christine liked doing things to _him._ Although his body was nearly as horrifying as his face, somehow she didn’t seem to mind any of it, and while she was a very fine actress, he knew from her body’s reaction that she wasn’t acting with him. More than one of their singing lessons recently had ended with her kneeling on the floor and using her mouth on him as he sat at the piano bench. The first time she serviced him this way he was shocked and tried to get her to stop, feeling that an angel like her shouldn’t have to pleasure someone as far beneath her as he was in this manner, but she persisted and as usual, he was helpless to deny her anything. And although he knew he didn’t deserve for her to take such care of him, he had to admit her mouth felt incredible.

One night, Christine discovered something else that Erik liked. After preparing for bed, she returned to the bedroom only to discover that her husband must still be composing. Pulling on her favorite white dressing gown, she followed the sound of the piano back to the music room. When she placed her arms around his neck and kissed his bare cheek, he hummed and leaned into her touch, never taking his gaze from the sheet music in front of him. “I’ll just be a bit yet, my dear, if that’s all right with you?”

Knowing her husband as well as she did, Christine could never begrudge him working on his music when inspiration had hit him. Instead of returning to her room, she retrieved a blanket and curled up on the sofa that sat along the side of the room so she could listen to Erik compose and simply enjoy being near him while he created.

However, as was often the case these days, thoughts of what they might do to each other once he had finished for the evening entered her head, and soon she was feeling very restless. Almost without thought, she brought her hands to her chest and started trailing her fingers lightly over her nipples. That felt so good that soon her hand was inside her dressing gown. As she slipped a finger into her channel, she heard a gasp come from the direction of the piano.

“Christine! What are you doing?” Erik was staring at her with a mixture of shock and lust on his face. Thrilling at the idea of his eyes on her, she quickly tossed the blanket to the floor so he would have no doubt of exactly what she was doing. Closing her eyes, she returned her attention back to herself, only to open them again when she heard a low moan.

When her eyes sought out Erik again, this time she was the one to gasp. He had opened his trousers and was stroking his manhood as he sat there, eyes intent on the hand between her thighs. The idea of Erik being so aroused by what she was doing to herself that he was compelled to pleasure himself was in turn quite arousing to her, and it wasn’t long before Christine was moaning through her orgasm.

After she had come down from the pleasure, she opened her eyes to find that Erik was now standing next to her, still fully erect. Although she knew he would never ask it of her, Christine could tell what he wanted by the desperate gleam in his eyes, and she didn’t hesitate before rolling up on her side to take him in her mouth. The angle was awkward, but the sounds coming from Erik’s throat more than made up for any discomfort, and the delicate way he traced his fingers over her cheek made her feel incredibly cherished. Christine tightened her mouth around him, and it wasn’t long before he was shouting her name as she drank every bit of his seed.

When he had finished, he sank to his knees next to her. “Christine, Erik is sorry, he shouldn’t have treated you like that-”

Before he could finish, she grabbed him and kissed him. “Well, Christine isn’t sorry. That was incredible, Erik.”

*****

The next day at rehearsal, Christine was hard-pressed to keep her mind on her work. Last night’s decadent scene with Erik kept playing through her mind, and the way that Erik had seemed to relish watching her had led to another idea, one that she couldn't stop thinking about.

Knowing that Erik planned to be out on errands most of the day today, Christine took advantage of a break in rehearsal long enough for her to slip down to their home. She called out Erik’s name when she entered the door, but there was no answer. Once she had determined he was indeed out of the house, she entered the room she spent the least amount of time in in their home: Erik’s bedroom.

After some searching, she found the items she was looking for. Making sure Erik’s room looked undisturbed once she was done, Christine returned above, wondering if she had the courage to actually follow through with the idea she was contemplating.

*****

When Christine emerged from her bedroom that night after preparing for bed, Erik looked up from the piano. “Ah, my dear, I am just finishing up. I’ll be done in a moment.”

“Actually, I thought maybe we could sleep in your room tonight? We haven’t in a while.” In truth, they nearly always slept in her room, even though Erik now had a comfortable bed in his. Hoping he wouldn’t sense her slight nervousness, she smiled brightly at him.

Although Erik was a little thrown off by Christine’s apparent eagerness to sleep in his room instead of hers, he didn’t think much of it. He did his best to give Christine everything in his power, so he certainly wasn’t going to refuse this harmless request. Taking her hand, he led his little wife to his bedroom.

Christine eagerly pulled him to her once they lay down, and he was only too happy to return her eager kisses. Soon he had removed her nightgown, but just as he started to get to the serious business of arousing his wife, she pulled away slightly.

Lovingly stroking her hand over his unmasked cheek, she sweetly asked, “Erik, would you get me a glass of water from the kitchen first? I’m very thirsty.”

While her request surprised him a bit, he quickly agreed. “Of course, my dear, Erik will be right back.”

Christine waited until the door closed behind him, and then she sprang into action before she lost her nerve.

*****

Erik re-entered the candlelit bedroom and set the water glass down on the cloth that covered the top of the organ before turning to Christine. As he faced her he started to speak, but the sight that greeted his eyes left him speechless.

Gaping, he tried to process what he was seeing before him. Although it certainly hadn’t been there when he left the room just a few minutes ago, his _mannequin_ \- which he had just happened to design to look exactly like his wife - was laid out on his bed, and that wasn’t even the most surprising thing about this scenario. His sweet, innocent Christine was _straddling_ the doll - which had terrified her the only other time she had seen it - and rolling her hips against it, almost as if she was…

“Christine!” he gasped. “What...surely…”

She giggled at the shocked look on Erik’s face and at his inability to form a coherent sentence. “Yes?” she asked innocently, as she continued to grind herself on the doll. Christine had mostly considered this idea as something she thought Erik would like; she hadn’t anticipated that it would feel as good as it did, and she was quickly finding herself becoming distracted from her original focus of enticing her husband.

He tried to form a sentence again. “Christine, this surely isn’t decent. You don’t have to...you can’t want to…”

The lustful look in Erik’s golden eyes told her that he was far more interested in what she was doing than his words let on, and she continued to press her advantage. “Why can’t I want to? You certainly seemed to enjoy it the other night.” Ignoring Erik’s shocked inhale, she leaned forward to feel more pressure on her clit as she felt her climax drawing near, and soon she was shuddering through her release.

Erik felt as though his entire body was aflame as he watched his sweet Christine find her pleasure. Even though he was ashamed of his past actions, he would be lying if he said the sight of her rubbing herself against the very spot where he had released so many times as he called out her name, was anything but incredibly arousing. Surely he was the most wretched of men, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn away.

When Christine had caught her breath, she sat back on her heels and looked at Erik, thrilling at the dazed way he was staring at her. She had guessed right, then, that he would like this little game. “Now it’s your turn, Angel.”

Erik reached for her eagerly, as if he had barely been able to restrain herself, but she pulled back slightly. “No,” was all she said, but when Christine saw the hurt look in his eyes, she added, “Well, at least not yet, anyway.” Moving the doll so that it was in front of where he stood at the side of the bed, she reached over to the small table that sat next to them and picked up the jar that she had seen Erik use in the encounter with the mannequin that she had accidentally spied on. Dipping her fingers in the oil it contained, she rubbed it slowly between the doll’s thighs.

The only thing greater than Erik’s shame in that moment was his arousal. The thought of Christine knowing his secret should have been humiliating, but the way she was touching the doll and gazing at him with a hopeful look in her lovely eyes told him that, incredibly, she actually _liked_ this. When she reached out and unfastened his trousers, he was helpless to resist her as she took him in hand and guided him between the doll’s legs. Still standing at the edge of the bed, he couldn’t help thrusting against it as he closed his eyes and moaned.

Once he started moving helplessly, Christine again straddled the mannequin and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling her love and acceptance surrounding him while he engaged in an act that he had previously believed to be the closest he could ever dream of to actually being with her nearly overwhelmed him, and he began to thrust against the doll in earnest. 

Sensing that Erik was drawing close to orgasm, Christine rose up on her knees so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him as he came, shuddering in her embrace.

Erik continued to cling to her tightly for a few minutes, but when he pulled back to look at her, Christine could see the predatory gleam in his eye and knew she had lost control of their encounter. He grabbed the doll and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor before pushing Christine onto her back, immediately burying his face between her thighs.

Moaning as Erik kissed and licked her, Christine tossed her head back and encouraged him to continue, so aroused by their encounter that she had no shred of propriety left, and when he put his lips to her clit and started suckling her, she was lost, calling out his name as she came.

As she lay there limply, Erik moved to lie next to her and gathered her into his arms. Neither of them spoke for a time, but eventually he pressed a kiss to her blonde curls and murmured, “Christine, you little vixen. You surprised your Erik.”

Suddenly feeling shy, she wondered what he was thinking of her now that their passion had cooled. “Is that a good thing?” she asked hesitantly. “You don’t think me wanton, do you?”

“No, never! Christine is perfect! Erik is in awe of how perfect she is.”

Christine smiled at her husband’s sweet words. “I love you, Erik.”

“Erik loves you, Christine. And...he will get rid of the mannequin.”

At that, she pulled back to look at his face. “Erik, why would you want to get rid of it? Didn’t you like what we just did?"

“Of course, but Erik has Christine now, he doesn’t need a silly doll anymore.”

“Well, you may not need it, but I don’t think you should get rid of it. What if we want to play with it again?”

Christine didn’t miss the gleam in Erik’s eyes. “You would do that for Erik?”

Wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck, just before she pressed her lips to his, Christine whispered, “Well, a little bit for both of us, but yes,” as she thrilled to the feeling of Erik’s lean arms tightening around her as he lovingly returned her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as of two weeks ago I can't say I would have thought I would ever write a fic involving the mannequin, but hey 2020 keeps on surprising. Thank you very much for reading, and please leave a comment if you would like!


End file.
